Midnight Rider
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Not very good at summaries :) But here goes: Yami is a motorcycle rider that comes to Domino with his Best Friend Duke :) POV's are switched an awful lot, but I will inform you what POV it is and when it is switched :) Remember to review please :) Summaries suck, just go read the freakin story :D lol!
1. Ch 1: Beautiful Amethyst

**Me: Okay, so this fic is going to be a little different... I'm going to be switching between different P.O.V's, but I will let you know who's P.O.V it is :) There will be a few A/N throughout the story... So just keep an eye out for the bold words :) Sometimes they're just random notes, other times they're letting you know something, that you may need to know. :)**

**Yami: ... You are rambling again!**

**Me: SORRY! Anyway! This IS a puzzleshipping fanfic :) and it WILL have cuss words and-**

**Yami: RAMBLING!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'm warning them about what is in the story Yami!**

**Yami: Then let me sum it up. Motorcycles, possibly blood, lots of fucking bad words, Puzzleshipping, and badass mother fuckers!**

**Me: Yami! You are terrible... Anyway... On to the story... Disclaimer Yami!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own anything ;)**

**Also!**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**That is all**

**Midnight Rider**

**Ch. 1**

**Beautiful Amethyst**

**Yami's P.O.V**

Hey there, my name is Yami Sennen. My best friend is Duke Devilin. We've been best friends since I kicked his ass in 1st grade. Don't even ask, it was over a stupid dodgeball game, but since then, we've been best friends. More like brothers really. **(A/N: And he says I ramble?!)** Currently, we're on our bikes headed to a place called Domino City. Duke says its this big city full of beautiful sites. I'd believe it, when Duke was little his family traveled a lot! Duke was hardly ever in school, so busy going around the world.

Anyway, our motorcycles are super cool. **(A/N: Their motorcycles are like Tristan's in the actual YGO show... Just pointing that out in case you're trying to visualise this.)** Dukes is white with a dark red decorating it. It really matches his outfit. He wears dark red leather pants, a matching vest, and a white long sleeve shirt underneath, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black boots on his feet. Under his dark red helmet he has these gleaming green eyes, sleek black hair pulled up in a pony tail, with some hair hanging out of it. He also wears dice earrings and a black band around his right wrist.

My motorcycle. Its black, with a brighter red decorating it. I wear black leather pants, a red tank top under a black leather jacket, matching black boots with belt designs across them. My bright red helmet covers up my crimson red eyes. My hair is a little out of the ordinary, its tri-colored. Blonde bangs frame around my face, with a few extras shooting back into my hair, the rest is black with red tips to it. It used to fan out into a star shape when I was a kid, but once I got older, I got it cut and spiked it back, **(A/N: I say spiked back because slicked back makes it sound so weird, and when u think of slicked back, you think flat against the head, his kind feathers out)** flattening it so putting on my helmet wouldn't mess it up. My left ear has two diamonds in it, and my right cartledge has a tiny golden hoop in it, resting against my ear. People used to say that the reason my right ear had a hoop in it was because I was gay, not that I'm not gay, its just, this golden hoop was the only thing I had left of my mom's.

We arrived in Domino and Duke was right. This place was gorgeous. So many buildings and lights. "Yami!" Duke yells.

"What?!" I answer.

"I have to stop at the Kame game shop! All of my old friends are there! I promised I'd stop and visit when I got into town!"

"Okay! I'll follow you!"

I like meeting new people. We rode side by side down the roads. Me following Duke's turn signals to follow his lead. When we turned on a certain road I saw a shop with KAME in big letters. There was a big group of people standing outside of that place. 'Well, I guess this is the place.' I thought to myself. We pulled up and shut off our bikes. Duke took his helmet off and started talking to everyone.

There was a boy in the crowd that I couldn't take my eyes off of. He had tri-colored hair like mine, only his was spiked in the star shape. He didn't have the extra streaks of blonde, and his tips were purple. His face was so angelic, but his big beautiful amethyst eyes were what I loved the most. Loved? Did I say loved? Yes, yes I did... He was beautiful...

"Who's yer friend Duke?" I hear the blonde one ask.

"Yami! Take your helmet off and come over here!" Duke yells at me.

I stood up to get off my bike, putting the kick stand down. I pulled my helmet off and I heard a few gasps, followed by some really intense stares. I looked to the boy I had been staring at while I walked over. A cute pink blush spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone, this is Yami Sennen" Duke introduced me.

"Joey Wheeler" The blonde said walking over and shaking my hand. "Nice ta meet ya."

"Pleasure is all mine."

At this point, I'm pretty sure the girls of this group are about to pass out. Between Duke and I's looks, I'm not really sure who's causing more damage...

"Yami" Duke said interrupting my train of thought. "This is Ryou, his boyfriend Bakura, Malik, and his boyfriend Marik, Joey, and his boyfriend Seto, Mai and her girlfriend Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and this here is Yugi." Duke pointed them all out.

"Nice to meet you all" I say with a wink. That got a red blush out of the little one.

"Hey, listen guys, we'll be back later, we have to go get checked into the hotel" Duke said.

"Okay Duke" Yugi replied. Did my heart just stop? I'm pretty sure it did... His voice, he's so angelic... Oh my Gods, I can't get my thoughts straight...

"C'mon Yami!" Duke yelled, bringing me back from the heaven I was in.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming" I groan. Putting my helmet over my head I jump on my bike and wait for Duke to finish talking. He takes off doing a wheelie, leaving me to sit there wondering what the hell just happened. I flip up the glass on my helmet. "What the hell was that?!" I yell down the road to Duke who stopped not to far down the road.

"That was a wheelie ya fucker!" He yells back.

"That was nothin!" I say slamming the glass back shut. I turn to the group and yell "Watch this!" and take off doing a wheelie. I pass Duke who just sits there looking lost. "C'mon ass clown!" I yell back at him.

"I'm gonna beat you one day Sennen!"

"I highly doubt that bub!" I yell coming down from my wheelie.

"Yeah me too!" He laughs coming up beside me.

Riding away, I just can't help but let my mind travel back to those beautiful, bright, amethyst eyes... I'll have to make it a point to talk to Duke about him later...

**Me: Holy crap, IDK about you guys but Yami sounds mysteriously good looking... Woop Woop!**

**Yami: Will you quit interrupting the story?!**

**Me: You know what Yami, I can erase you from this story... Do you really want that? I'll give Yugi over to someone else.**

**Yugi: Did I hear my name?**

**Yami: *blushes red* O-oh H-Hi Yugi! Uh, Umm... Duke is calling bye! *runs off***

**Yugi: What was that all about?**

**Me: You'll find out eventually... Anyway, review please ^^**


	2. Ch 2: Bright Crimson

**Me: Okay ladies and Gents, short chappy here :) sorry, but the next one is a pretty neat chappy :) I should know as I have already written it ^^ Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Bright Crimson**

**Yugi's P.O.V**

Watching him take off on that motorcycle... Just wow... Not only is he a complete hottie, but he's also freaking amazing!

"Hey Yug!" Joey yells waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I say closing my mouth, which I hadn't realized was hanging open, and turning to my friend.

"Dude? What was that?!" Tristan yells making me blush.

"What are you talking about?" I ask poking my pointer fingers together looking down at the ground.

"You like him!" Malik cheers pulling me up into a hug.

"Put me down Malik!" I yell, trying to break away.

"Its so cute! Though I must say, that man was quite the looker..." Malik says finally putting me down.

"I wonder if we'll see him again" I hear myself say.

Everyone just stares at me. Then I blush, realizing I'd just said that out loud. I look up blushing at all my friends who are now looking at me with devious looking grins on their faces. That scares me a little bit...

"What are you guys thinking?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll see" Tea says.

"Oh dear..." I sigh.

**Me: Yeah, it was a pretty short chapter, but a majority of this story is going to be told from Yami's P.O.V. and the Normal P.O.V.**

**Yugi: I have a bad feeling about what my friend's are going to do to me...**

**Me: Yeah.. But I'm sure it won't be to terrifying.**

**Joey: Hey Yug! Where'd ya go? Whoa! What is this place? This is trippy!**

**Me: Joey! Get out!**

**Joey: Nyeh! I'm out!**

**Me: Anyway! Review please ^^**

**Yugi: But keep it drama free :)**


	3. Ch 3: Hotel Hobbies

**Me: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the reviews :) I'm glad you guys are loving these stories ^^ More to come once I stop being lazy... Midnight Rider here is still a work in progress, as I am only to ch. 7 on it :) but heres the next chappy like I promised :) Enjoy u guys!**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own anything! :)**

**Me: Thank you Yami :)**

**Ch. 3**

**Hotel Hobbies**

**(Yami's P.O.V.)**

So now I'm sitting here, on a couch, in the hotel room. I've had my headphones plugged into my laptop, listening to music while I play Zuma. Duke is running around like a chicken with his head cut off. So it doesn't really suprise me when he jumps out of his chair and takes off running out of the room. What does suprise me, however, is Duke yanking one of my ear buds out and yelling "We have company!" in my ear.

I look over at him glaring for interrupting my music and game when I notice who our company is. So I pause my game and music, and shut my laptop, taking out the other ear bud so I can hear everyone.

"Duke, just so you know, if you ever do something like that again, I will kill you..." I tell Duke.

"You've threatened to kill me a lot Yami" he laughs as he walks back over to his chair.

"All the more reason for today to be your lucky day" I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't kill me, you'd be lonely" Duke smirks back.

"Oh, if only you knew, Duke..." I smile. "So, what are you guys doing here?" I ask the group that has now taken seats around the living room.

"Yami, thats rude" Duke scolds me.

"How is that rude?" I ask, completely confused.

"You don't ask what our friends are doing here" he looks at me as if I just shot someone.

"Oh, so saying 'what the fuck do you guys want' is better?" I counter with a smirk.

"I'm going to slap that smirk off your face" he said, his frown set so deep that it may be permanent.

I chuckle at the look on his face. Duke will never get old. He's right, I couldn't kill him, I'd miss him to much. Not to mention that he's my best friend.

"What can we help you guys with?" Duke asks them. I turn to him with a blank look on my face the slightest hint of a grin on my face. "What?!" he shouts at me.

I busted out laughing. "And you say I'm rude? Maybe they don't need help. Maybe they just want to come hang out. And shouldn't you be off making our guests some snacks or something?"

"Oh! Good idea!" He yells jumping up from his chair.

"Yeah, we have no snacks" I chuckle to them. "I just wanted to make him get up."

They all started laughing at that. Duke comes back around the corner. I look over at him and start chuckling "If looks could kill, I'd be dead" I tell him through my hysterical fit of laughter.

"Shut up Yami" he growls.

"It was good while it lasted" I smile over at him.

He starts laughing with us. "I hate you Yami" he says through his laughter.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you don't" I say.

After we all settled down, we finally got a conversation started.

"So, what kinds of stuff do you do Yami?" Tea asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What do you do for a living?" She clearifies.

"Oh.. Well..." I think for a minute.. "I do lots of things for a living."

"Like what?" Serenity asks.

"Yami's a boxer, singer, he's a really good po-" Duke starts listing off things.

"Duke no!" I say "Don't you dare finish that statement! I don't do that for money!"

"Oh right, you do that for fun..." He smirks at me.

Everyone is staring at us, and I'm pretty sure my face is red from embarrassment. "I hate you" I mouth to Duke. "I love you too" he mouths back making the hand gestures. I shake my head, Duke may be fun, but sometimes he was just dumb.

"Yami?" That angelic voice... So beautiful...

"Hm?" I turn to him.

"What was Duke about to say?" he asks sitting beside me.

I mumble something he can't hear, keeping my head down so he can't see my now red face.

"What?" he asks, his face coming down to meet mine. "Yami, your face is red, are you okay?"

Duke busts out laughing. I turn, glaring daggers his way. Thats the only warning he's getting before I bust him into next year. I start counting. "Three..." I say "Two..." Yugi is looking at me with a confused look on his face "One!" I yell before jumping from the couch to Duke on the chair. He screams as we go tumbling out of the chair.

"Okay! I give! I quit!" Duke yells.

I raise my fist "You gonna shut your mouth?" I tease.

"Yes! I'll shut up!" Duke yells starting to laugh.

"Good" I chuckle "I didn't wanna beat your face in in front of our friends."

"Thank goodness" He rolls his eyes.

"Hey wait, did you say Yami was a boxer?" Yugi asks.

"Yep, Yami is the best in the business" Duke says getting up and brushing himself off.

"Wow, really?" Yugi looks at me, his eyes twinkling a little as I sit down next to him. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Yep" Duke says. "He has a match Saturday, you guys should go."

"Can we really?" Serenity asks. "I've never been to a boxing match. Is there anything we have to do?"

"You guys? Nah" Duke explains "Yami? He has to train, and train hard."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get started tomorrow" I groan.

"Yeah you will, I'm in charge of that." Duke says happily.

"You just love being in charge of something don't you?" I smirk.

"Yup" he grins.

I lean back on the couch, yawning, stretching and flexing my muscles. "Man, I am wore out, that ride was a lot longer than it seemed" I say rubbing my back.

"Tell me about it" Duke groans.

"What time in the morning Duke?" I ask.

"Well, we had a long day today, and it's only Sunday, tomorrow is Monday, so let's say 10, but no later!" He says giving me his I-mean-it look.

"Gotchya boss" I say getting up and putting my laptop back on the table. "Hey, it was great meeting you guys, but I'm off to bed" I say with a wink, before stretching while leaving the room.

Getting ready for bed, I heard bits and pieces of the conversation in the living room of the hotel room. I couldn't help but stop at my door and listen. I caught something about Yugi, a crush, getting to know that person, and my name? A smile crosses my face, so little Yugi does feel the same way... Hmm... Might have to go on that. I head over to the bed in my shorts, stretch one last time before putting my hands behind my head and falling asleep, a smile on my face.

**Me: Wasn't that awesome?! Oh? You're wondering what Duke was about to say about Yami's secret that he does for fun? Well, you'll have to hang around for a later chapter... ;) Hehe, sorry, no spoilers! :D**

**Yami: I hate you sometimes...**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, we know... *rolls eyes* Anyway! Review please :)**


	4. Ch 4: Airhorns!

**Me: I'm baaaack ^^ Heres Ch.4 guys! Silly little scene I came up with just to get the craziness started :3 Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites ^^ U guys r great :)**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or any thing to do with YGO :)**

**Ch. 4**

**Airhorns!**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Monday morning came and Yami was still snoozing in his bed when 10 rolled around. Duke came in Yami's room with Yugi right behind him. Yugi blushed seeing Yami half naked and in a pair of shorts. "Watch this" Duke chuckled. They both jumped when they heard an airhorn sound off, followed by "Gotchya Fucker!" and a slamming bathroom door.

"What the hell just happened?" Duke turned looking at Yugi.

Poor little Yugi was shaking he was so scared. "Damn it Yami! You scared Yugi!" Duke shouted at the bathroom door.

Yami peeked out still in his shorts. Seeing Yugi there he immediately felt bad. "Sorry Yugi! Are you okay?" He asked running over to the trembling young man. An airhorn went off behind Yami. Yugi jumped into Yami's arms scared for his life.

"Oh shit, sorry Yugi, I was just out to get Yami back." Duke said, scratching his head sheepishly. Yami turned around and kicked Duke out of the room.

Yami sat Yugi on the bed gently. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. He reached up to brush a bang out of Yugi's face and Yugi flinched away. "Did the airhorns scare you that bad?" Yugi barely managed a nod. "Sorry, if I knew that you were standing there with him, I wouldn't have done it." Yami apologized, looking down at the floor.

Yugi looked at the kneeling form in front of him, finally able to stop trembling. He felt bad for making Yami feel bad. He didn't want Yami to be sad, he wanted him to be happy. He didn't leave Joey to run the shop so Yami could be sad all day. Without thinking he reached down and put a hand on either side of Yami's face, making him look up. "It's okay" he smiled "you didn't mean to do it."

Yami smiled up at Yugi. Both of them getting lost in each others' eyes. Feeling like their hearts were going to stop beating. They slowly inched closer, closing the gap between them. They put their foreheads together, looking between the other's eyes and the other's lips. Tilting their heads to the right they closed their eyes before their lips met...

"YAMI LETS GO!" Duke yelled busting into the room. The two stopped and opened their eyes, just centimeters away from kissing. "I came in at a bad time..." Duke said shutting the door behind him.

Yami sighed, shaking his head he stood up. "I guess I should get ready" he said looking down. He turned to walk away whe Yugi grabbed ahold of his wrist. He turned back around as Yugi stood up. "Yugi, are you o-" he started before Yugi wrapped him in a hug. "Yugi..." He said quietly, wrapping his arms to hold the other's head.

"I-I-I like you Yami... I-I don't know what it is..." Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes "I... I feel like I can tell you anything and trust you to keep it between just me and you..."

Yami grabbed his face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He held Yugi's face gently before bringing him up to kiss him. It was a gentle but passionate kiss full of love. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. They broke away panting. "I'm not going to get much training done with you around" Yami smirked.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Yugi asked smiling and placing his forehead against Yami's.

"Not a chance." Yami smiled before capturing Yugi's lips for another kiss. "Plug your ears" Yami whispered after they broke the kiss.

"Why?" Yugi whispered back.

"Just trust me, do it" Yami whispered grabbing his airhorn. Yugi plugged his ears as Yami headed over to the door and blew the airhorn through the keyhole. They heard Duke fall on the floor, screaming on the other side.

**Me: Oh how I love airhorns :) tehehe! And what a cute loving scene between Yami and Yugi :3**

**Yami: Get on with it!**

**Me: Oh shut up! Next chapter is the big fight! And if Yami keeps mouthing me, hes going to get his teeth knocked out...**

**Yami: Gulp... Shutting up now -.-'**

**Me: Thats what I thought... Review please :3**


	5. Ch 5: Fight Night

**Me: Okay guys, chapter of the big fight... :) I tried my best on this one, plz let me know what ya think ^^ Thank you!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO T.T**

**Me: What are u cryin about?**

**Yami: I read the chapter... T.T**

**Me: I told u to quit mouthing me :P**

**Ch. 5**

**Fight Night**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

* * *

"How ya feelin Yami?" Duke asked as they headed towards the building.

"I'm fine Duke, jeeze" Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Good, glad to hear it" Duke replied.

"I think you're more nervous than he is Duke" Tristan chuckled.

"Tell me about it, what the hell is the matter with you Duke?" Yami asked. "You're more worried than Yugi is... And that's saying something.."

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine..." Duke stuttered.

"Riiiight, you keep telling yourself that Duke.." Yami said.

Arriving inside the building the group of eleven watched the other two walk down the aisle way to the changing room. Taking their seats down in front, they started talking while they were waiting. The lights went down low and it was time for the fight to begin. Yugi's heart started beating faster, he was so nervous. The challenger came walking out in a blue robe opened up to reveal blue shorts, blue boxing shoes and matching blue boxing gloves. This guy looked really muscular, he looked twice the size that Yami normally did.

Then Yami came walking out. He looked really muscular without a shirt on. He wore a dark red silk robe opened up to reveal crimson red gym shorts, bright red boxing shoes and red boxing gloves. To Yugi, he looked amazing, Yugi couldn't keep his mouth closed. Yami looked over to Yugi and winked before climbing into the ring. The managers took off the robes and put in the mouth guards giving a few words of advice before sending the two to the middle.

Yugi could barely watch, he didn't want Yami to get hurt, but Duke did say he was the best, so he had to watch. Yami had a look of determination on his face. Yugi jumped when the bell rang. Yami was dodging left and right, hitting when he was able to. He was getting backed up to the ropes, but it looked like that's what he wanted. Yugi watched Yami, he had something planned, but Yugi didn't know what. Yami was backed to the ropes when a right fist came for his face. He leaned back, using the ropes as leverage and sprung back up, his right fist making contact with the other boxer's face. The other boxer landed hard on the ground.

Yami was over towards the rope he had just leaned on, watching the guy closely. He was hoping he was like his other challengers and stayed down. This one, was different though. He got back up and came back for more. Yami was already against the rope though. He used his fists, matching his opponent punch for punch, backing him up. A fist came flying for his face, he used his left glove to stop it and return the punch with his right. The other man bounced back and suprised Yami with a right hook to the jaw. Yami wiped the blood from his mouth, spit off to the side, and went back in.

When the round ended Duke took out Yami's mouth guard and made him rinse his mouth out. "I can't believe he hit you" Duke said.

"He got lucky, I wasn't expecting him to bounce back from that punch" Yami told him.

"Well, try to end this on this round."

"I plan on it."

"Use you're special skills" Duke laughed.

"Shut the hell up, you almost told everyone!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, but lets not let it happen again."

"Right, now get out there, and kick that guy's ass!"

"Right." Yami stood up.

"Don't forget this" Duke said putting the mouth guard back in Yami's mouth.

"Thanks."

Round two got under way and Yami seemed to have the upperhand. He hadn't been hit yet this round. Yugi couldn't be anymore on the edge of his seat. That hit to the jaw really scared him. It took all of his will to not run up into the ring and make sure Yami was okay. But Yugi saw how much fun Yami was having, and that look of determination never left his face. He was going to win.

Yami was backing up against the ropes again. If he could land another hit like the one he did the first time, he would win. He leaned back against the ropes, but when he came back up he was punched in the stomach. "Damn!" He cursed before he was punched in the face and sent to the ground. "Oh fuck! That hurt!" He groaned rolling over to get back up.

"C'mon Yami! You got this! Get up!" Duke yelled from the corner.

Yami sat there on his hands and knees. His stomach was hurting bad. He looked up and was met with the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes he'd ever seen. Yugi, his Yugi, was crying. He was scared. Yami looked down, got mad, and stood. Smiling at Yugi with a wink, he went back in swingin'. He was getting revenge for making his Yugi cry. Punch after punch the man was being backed up against the ropes. Yami put all of his strength into his right fist and slammed it into the guys face. It knocked them both down. Yami was breathing hard, and covered in sweat, but he had to get back up. Slowly, he sat back up, and got to his feet. The other guy still down.

"And we have a winner! Yami Sennen wins ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled holding up Yami's left hand.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Duke put Yami's robe back on him and headed back to the changing rooms. The group of eleven headed outside to wait on Yami and Duke.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled when he saw Yami coming out. He ran over and slammed into Yami. Yami fell backwards with an "oof".

"Yugi..." Yami groaned.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked lifting his head up.

"Your knee... Can you remove it from that general area..." He asked squeezing his eyes shut.

Yugi looked down. His knee was in Yami's groin. "Oops! Sorry Yami!" Yugi yelled moving his knee, grinning sheepishly. Yugi got up off of Yami, holding his hand out to help Yami up.

"It's fine, but I'm gonna lay here for a minute more..." Yami said, laying sprawled out on the ground. "I don't know what hurts more... My stomach, or my groin... Or my face..." Yami groaned.

"I can't believe that guy got that many hits in!" Duke yelled "you've never gotten hit before."

"I know, but that guy was full of suprises" Yami groaned rolling over on his side. "I'm tired.."

"Well, you can't sleep here" Yugi said, pulling Yami to his feet. Yugi kept one arm over his shoulder and helped Yami walk a couple blocks, back to the hotel.

"Thank you" Yami said, kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"You're welcome" Yugi smiled, kissing Yami on the cheek.

"You two are so cute" Joey cooed.

**Me: Damn... Rough fight right? lol! Pretty awesome! :) Yami is such a bad ass... I tried my best on the description of the fight thing... sorry if it wasn't very good, but Idk how else to describe it...**

**A/N: The group of eleven is: Yugi, Joey, Seto, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. :)**

**Yami: See ya later everyone! *waves***


	6. Ch 6: Morning After

**Me: Okay guys.. Sorry I'm posting so late tonight :) Busy busy day and they just keep getting busier... :) I can assure u guys I AM still working on my stories, just, not as much as I would like...**

**Yami: Cuz ur a douche...**

**Me: Shut up Yami... Anyway! I am hoping to get started on, and start posting my new stories that are coming up... Chapter 6 IS a short chapter... But I think 7 is a longer one... But since I'm not completely done with this story, U'll just have to wait for chapter 7... because chapter 8 is the last one that I have :( Sorry... Anyway, heres chapter 6...**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters...**

**Ch. 6**

**Morning After**

**(Yami's P.O.V.)**

Oh, my Gods... I hurt so bad. 'What the hell time is it?' I roll over and the clock reads 11:30. "Oh shit, I gotta get up" I groan getting up out of bed. I head over to the door, closing it behind me and headed for the living room in my shorts.

"YAMI!" Yugi yells. I look up just in time to catch him as he jumps into my arms.

"You've really gotta start giving me more than a few seconds warning" I tell him.

He smiles that beautiful smile. I can't help but smile back. It really hurts to smile though, so the smile quickly fades. "How ya feelin Yami?" Duke asks.

"Like I got hit by a fucking truck" I groan sitting down on the couch. "You guys all enjoy the match last night?"

"Heck yes, you were awesome Yams!" Joey yells.

"Yams?" I ask.

"Yeah, its yer nickname." Joey said grinning ear to ear.

"Okay then" I fall back against the back of the couch. I feel so tired and sore. I notice Yugi watching me, worry and concern showing in his beautiful amethyst eyes. "I'm okay" I tell him with an attempt at a smile.

"Here Yami, I had the maid bring one of these in case you were sore" Duke says handing me an ice pack.

"Thanks Duke" I say, putting the ice pack on my left cheek, I lean over to lay on the arm of the couch. I started to drift off. I barely caught Duke talking before falling asleep.

"He'll be okay Yugi, he's just tired" he whispers. Then, it all went black.

**Me: I know, short little chapter there. But, I wanted to do two parts to the day after the fight. The first was, of course, from Yami's POV. The second will be from Yugi's POV while Yami sleeps on the couch.**

**Yugi: Poor Yami...**

**Me: Aww, he'll be okay Yugi :) Don't worry. But I did warn him, if he didn't stop mouthing off I was gonna knock his teeth out...**

**Yugi: *sigh* I know, but still *walks off sadly***

**Me: Aww, poor Yugi... Hes so cute and innocent... anyway! Review please :)**


	7. Ch 7: Hurting Comfort

**Me: Okay okay, I know, I know, I left you for the weekend. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of Midnight Rider that I'll be posting for a little while... :) I'M SORRY! Chapter 8 is in works, and I'm really sick, so writers block is at its worse right now... :(**

**Yami: Excuses Excuses...**

**Me: Yami... Ur next boxing match, is going to be against me... -.- and I'm going to knock ur lights out.**

**Yami: O.O heh heh I was just kidding... o.o' Nickey doesn't own YGO or any YGO characters...**

**Ch. 7**

**Hurting Comfort**

**(Yugi's POV)**

Poor Yami. My Yami. I sit there watching him sleep with the ice pack on his cheek. He looks so peaceful. I was worried when he first came out. He ended up with a bruise along the left side of his face. His bottom lip was busted open on the left side. His right eye had a cut beside it on the right side of his face. His left eye was bruised. Basically, he looked like he'd been mugged, instead of in a boxing match.

'Yami, you get better...' I thought silently as I put my head down on Yami's side. Yami groaned a little so I sat up. He opened his left eye and looked at me. "Sorry" I whisper.

"It's okay" he attempts to smile at me, but winces because it hurts. He stretches his legs out behind me and motions for me to lay down with him. I give him a nervous look. "Just come here" he says. I lay down facing towards him, snuggling into his bare chest. He kisses my forehead and does a little smile.

I look up at his eyes smiling. I gently put my right hand on the left side of his face. He winces a little but puts his hand over mine so I can't pull it away. I smile sadly, stretching up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I pull away and a smile crosses his lips. His hand releases mine and I wrap it around his waist, snuggling into his chest once again. His arms wrap around my shoulders, holding my head agianst his chest in a soft loving embrace. He places his head on top of mine, snuggling against me. I feel him kiss my head softly, before nuzzling into my hair and falling asleep. I fell asleep nuzzled into his chest.

**Me: *whispering* Now wasn't that the cutest scene ever :) Those two are so cute together :) Yugi and all of his small-ness goes so well with Yami and all of his buffness. :) The next chapter will be switching between different POVs. Review please, I'd like to know what you think :) But no flames please :)**


	8. Ch 8: Getting Ready

**Me: Okay I know that I said that I wouldn't have the next chapter for a while, BUT GUESS WHAT! I shortened and divided chapter 8 into 3 chapters :) or maybe just 2... lol either way, here is chapter 8 :) And I hope you all enjoy. Slowly getting over that cursed writers block, getting Love Always done and I'll be posting it soon :) Just to warn you guys it will be a longer chaptered story, but I'm taking ur tips to heart and I'm working on my new stories with ur tips in mind :) Anyway! Here is chapter 8 and I do not own YGO or any YGO characters ^^**

**Ch. 8**

**Getting Ready**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Yami woke up a couple hours later. His face didn't hurt at all, and the ice pack had gone warm on his cheek. He felt something against his bare chest and smiled when he saw what it was. Yugi was laying against him. He looked so cute and peaceful. His light blue faded blue jeans with the hole in the right knee, black v-neck long sleeve sweater, and black choker. He looked so comfortable. Yami placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's head.

Yugi started to stir a couple minutes later. He looked up into loving crimson eyes. "Good" Yami looked up at the clock on the wall "Afternoon, love" Yami smiled.

"Good afternoon Yami" Yugi smiled back. Yugi's stomach growled really loud, causing him to blush.

Yami chuckled "Hungry?"

Yugi nodded "I guess so. Hey, where did everyone go?" Yugi asked, sitting up and looking around at the now empty hotel room.

"Well, we were sleeping for a couple of hours. Maybe they decided to go find something to do." Yami said sitting up. "Let me, go get dressed, then you and I can go out for some lunch" Yami smiled.

"Okay" Yugi smiled back.

Yami went in his room, took a quick shower, and then got dressed. Coming out in the living room Yami heard a whistle, turning he saw Yugi sitting there on the couch looking him up and down. "You know" Yugi said getting up of the couch, stalking towards Yami. "You look really good in leather" he said putting his finger on Yami's chest before circling around him, dragging his finger off Yami's chest.

Yami smirked as Yugi came twirling back around him. He put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. "Are you trying do seduce me Yugi Motou?" Yami asked.

"Is it working?" Yugi whispered, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck, and putting his face close to Yami's.

"I wish you would've said something before I took a shower" Yami whispered back, pulling Yugi in for a kiss.

"You can always take another one" Yugi whispered against Yami's lips with a wink.

"You're very tempting, love" Yami whispered back, before claiming Yugi's lips in another kiss. They couldn't get enough of each other. Yugi backed up until they both fell backwards onto the couch. Laughing in between kisses, but they wouldn't stop.

Yugi was taking off Yami's jacket when the door was flung open. "Yami! Yugi! We're ba-" Duke yelled as they walked in, but stopped short when they saw Yami on top of Yugi, Yugi taking Yami's jacket off. "I have a bad habit of walking in when you two are in the middle of something..." Duke stated sheepishly.

"Yeah you do" Yami said getting up off of Yugi and pulling his jacket back on.

"Duke" Yugi said getting up, walking over to Duke, and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You ruined our kiss earlier, you just ruined that right there" Yugi pulled him down so they were face to face "if you ruin one more thing between us, you will be missing part of yourself..." Duke raised a brow "A part you don't want to be missing" Yugi clerified. Duke gulped and put a hand down to cover himself.

"Yugi, you are very dark" Yami chuckled.

"Now then, my boyfriend and I are going out to lunch.." Yugi started, letting go of Duke "IF you interrupt or ruin it, I WILL be back for you!" Yugi pointed a finger at Duke before grabbing Yami's hand and dragging him out the door. Yami came running back in for his helmet and a black helmet that was an extra one. He waved at them and took off down the hallway after Yugi.

"So? Where are we going Yami?" Yugi asked as they came out of the hotel.

"We" Yami said handing Yugi the black helmet "are going to have a romantic fun filled afternoon." He placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips before putting his helmet on and getting on his bike. Yugi put a hand to his lips, then put his own helmet on and nervously climbed on the back. "Are you scared?!" Yami yelled through his helmet.

"N-N-Not at all!" Yugi yelled back.

"Something wrong then? Because you're shaking the whole bike" Yami chuckled.

"M-Maybe I-I'm a l-little nervous" Yugi admitted.

Yami took his helmet off and turned to look at Yugi. "This your first time on a bike?"

Yugi took off his helmet. "Y-Yeah" he nodded.

"Well, you trust me right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah of course I trust you"

"Then trust me when I tell you that as long as you hold on to me, I will protect you. Because I'll never let anything hurt you."

Yugi smiled, kissed Yami on the cheek, put his helmet back on, and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Okay, I'm ready" he said.

Yami smiled, put on his helmet, started the bike, and took off. Yugi had his eyes closed when they first started going, hanging on to Yami for dear life. "You should open your eyes! This is amazing!" Yami hollered back to him.

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes and his grip on Yami loosened a little. Yugi started looking around, it was amazing. It was like seeing Domino for the first time. He looked around at everything. "This is amazing!" He yelled to Yami.

"I told you! You don't have to be afraid Yugi, as long as you're with me, you're safe!"

"I know" Yugi mumbled as he laid his head on Yami's back.

* * *

**Me: Nope, it went into 3 :D lol so heres chapter 8 and I'm going to get started on chapter 11 XD oh and lol to Yugi threatening Duke, could you guys see that XD lol!**


	9. Ch 9: Arriving at Love

**Me: Aaand I'm back with chapter 9 :) Chapter 8 finally got done and I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^Also I do not own YGO or any YGO characters**

**Chapter 9**

**Arriving at Love**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yami smiled as he continued to drive down the road. Yami couldn't be any happier than he was now. He never wanted this day to end. After lunch they went driving around. Yami took Yugi to the outskirts of town, just driving around and enjoying each other's company. Yami stopped on top of a hill that had a Cherry Blossom tree on top that was in full bloom. A few petals blew away in the wind. A picnic table sat under the tree, and a gazebo was at the top over looking the city. A little stone path led up to the gazebo.

Yami shut the bike off, put down the kick stand, got off, took his helmet off, and then helped Yugi off. "Yami, this place is beautiful" Yugi gasped.

"I agree" Yami said. He grabbed Yugi's hand and led him under the Cherry Blossom tree. Once there Yami took down a flower, it was white with a dark pink center, and put it in Yugi's hair behind his bangs.

"T-Thank you" Yugi blushed.

Yami cupped his chin and made him look up at him. "You are so beautiful, and that blush across your cheeks just makes you look even more beautiful." He ran his hands down Yugi's sides and rested them on his hips. "I love you, so much" he said pulling Yugi into a warm, loving hug.

"I love you too Yami" Yugi said, his voice cracking as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami pulled back gently to look into Yugi's eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Yami asked, wiping the tears from Yugi's cheeks.

"N-No" Yugi said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand "You just make me so happy Yami."

"Oh Yugi" Yami chuckled hugging him closer.

**Me: okay and there is chapter 9 ^^ lol I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic, although judging by the reviews you guys are loving this ^^ lol Anyway *waves* catch ya guys next time :P**


	10. Ch 10: Cheesy

**Me: And there went chapter 9 now onward to chapter 10! :D lol heck yes take that writers block! :D I do not own YGO or any characters from YGO and writers block can kiss my butt! :D lol :) Hey you guys! Guess what! I'M BACK! NOT ONLY AM I BACK BUT I've decided that its time to post the first chapter to Love Always! So! I hope you guys don't judge the whole story by the 1st chapter... Its got a lot of descriptions in and I basically bring the story to life :) So here's chapter 10 and Chapter 1 to Love Always will be up shortly ^^**

**Chapter 10**

**Cheesey**

**Yugi & Yami's P.O.V.s**

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

This place was so amazing. The man I'm with is so amazing. As if he wasn't hot enough on his own he has to wear that leather and add sexy to the mix.

The look on his face tells me he's at complete peace right now. Sitting at the picnic table, his long leather covered legs kicked out and crossed down at his ankles, the silver belts on his boots shining in the sunlight. That beautifully tanned, muscular chest covered in a tight tank top, golden bands on his upper arms, and a black bracelet around his right wrist. His muscular face framed in gold by his bangs, and the rest of his tri-colored hair combed back and blowing gently in the breeze. His mesmarizing crimson red eyes covered up by his squared sunglasses.

He looks over and smiles at me, and I can't do anything but smile back. I've never been so happy before in my life. I've never felt so comfortable and so protected by someone before. **(A/N: Turned towards the T.V. for 5 seconds and the cursed writers block came back right here .' why me... Don't worry, still battling it, just a little more slowly this time XD)**

**Yami's P.O.V.**

The most peaceful place on Earth. The greatest boyfriend I could ask for. Yeah, this was my heaven, our paradise, and I couldn't ask for a better way to spend the day. I tilt my head back and look up at the sky, praying to Ra and whoever else was listening, that this day could last forever. I catch him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, luckily my sunglasses covered up that I was staring right back.

Yugi has to be the most beautiful man I've ever met.. His beautiful amethyst colored eyes sparkling with the excitement of a child, but the intensity of the man that he truely is. His face beginning to lose the cherubic roundness that it once held, not quite becoming as formed as myself, but definantly changing. Wearing his polished white tennis shoes with dark blue, almost purple, designs on them, light blue faded blue jeans, a black belt hanging off his hips, and a white button up t-shirt untucked.

I turn my head and smile at him, he smiles back at me. Even his grin, that big goofy grin, can melt my heart. I feel like I'm responsible for his safety, and I know that I need to protect him. Thats just what I plan on doing, protecting him, and keeping him happy.

* * *

**Me: And thanks to some help from some love songs, I am finally able to finish chapter 10 XD sorry its so short, I know a lot of you are just itching to get the next chapter, I can assure you that after this cold is completely gone I will be spitting out stories like I did the first day I started posting, for right now, your just gonna have to deal with what I can give ya ;D lol. Go watch some Youtube videos while ya wait! My favorite is the YGO trailer for Men in Black 3 :D hahaha! "I'm looking for K... He smiles like this :l" hahahaha! ENJOY EVERYONE! Tootles till next chapter :D**


	11. Ch 11: Always the Interruptions

**Me: Well you guys, I'm back and chapter 11 is going to be made up, off the top of my head, because I forgot where I was going with this plot... I'm writing about 4 different stories at the same time and I wouldn't be suprised if I started typing up the same plot from another story for thise story XD I will tryyy NOT to do that XD lol Anyway, the I have not forgotten about the 2nd chapter you guys want for The Day We Met, I AM working on that one, along with Love Always, and this fic, and another new fic plus Bella Mezzanotte... So I guess I'm working on 5 different fics and more just keep popping up into my head... But you guys seem to love this fic, so I'll try to keep it going... No matter how many times I have to read and re-read this fic... o.o' oh Ra help me its going to be a long night, and morning, and day... Oh you get the point... ^^**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything related to YGO including the characters.**

**Me: Yaamiii! T.T I was gonna do the disclaimer...**

**Yami: Yeah, well the audience is trying to read this story, not the bold story about your life and how much you suck!**

**Me: That was really hurtful Yami... Ya cut me deep dude... T.T**

**Yami: Oh shut up and get started on the damn story!**

**Me: Language mister, I will censor you... ^^**

**Yami: -.-' Oh go f*%# urself.. HEY! What the h#$*?! NICKEY!**

**Me: *giggles* I didn't do anything *walks away whistling innocently***

**Yami: Oh you are so gonna f*%#ing get it... -.-' *sigh***

**Chapter 11**

**Always the Interruptions**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two look-a-likes got back to the hotel an hour later. Having went for a ride around town, and had dinner at restraunt. "That was so much fun" Yugi said smiling.

Yami smiled back at him and nodded. He lifted his sunglasses and put them up on top of his head "Yeah, it was pretty relaxing today."

They got inside the hotel room and saw that no one was there. "Well, I guess it's just you and me for a little bit. How about a movie to finish off the day?" Yami asked.

"Sounds good" Yugi smiled brightly up at Yami. Yami gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leading him into the living room and sitting him on the couch.

"Okay, you pick out a movie, and I'm going to go see if I can find someone to bring me some popcorn" Yami said with a wink. "And then it'll be just you and me." He left to go find someone to get popcorn, or to get popcorn himself.

Yugi went browsing through the movies. Yami came back a few minutes later carrying a couple bags of popcorn that had yet to be popped. He put one bag in the microwave and walked in the room with Yugi. Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek after he sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Hows the search for that movie comin?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. Theres so many on here, and I don't know what to watch" he pouted.

Yami chuckled seeing Yugi pouting. "Well, you know... We don't HAVE to watch a movie. We could always watch a show, play a game..." Yami trailed off, smirking at Yugi.

Yugi turned to Yami and caught his smirk. Lowering his eyelids, looking at Yami's lips, he leaned in slowly and kissed Yami. The kiss was long and filled with passion, love, lust, and every other feeling they were feeling for each other. Yami turned toward Yugi and brought his left knee up on the couch, never breaking their kiss. Yugi got up on his knees on the couch and pushed Yami back. He pressed Yami deeper into the kiss on the arm of the couch for a second before he finally broke the kiss, both panting and out of breath. Yugi straddled Yami's hips, kicking off his shoes as he did so. Yami kicked off his own shoes and started unbuttoning Yugi's shirt, sitting up enough to kiss down Yugi's chest as he unbuttoned the buttons. Yugi tilted his head back, tangling his fingers in Yami's hair as Yami came back up to lick, nip, and suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi could feel Yami's hardened member under his bottom. He grinded against it, causing Yami to bite his neck, Yugi leaned his head back and moaned.

"Another stunt like that, and it'll be all over" Yami panted huskily in Yugi's ear before sucking on his earlobe. Yugi moaned and began tugging at Yami's shirt. The skin tight material, refusing to let go. After a few seconds of struggling with the shirt, it was finally gone, and Yugi was kissing down Yami's chest to his stomach. Yami groaned in want, Yugi was such a tease, and what a great tease he was. Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands and made him come back up to kiss him. The kiss was needy, it was a bunch of small kisses in a row to seem like one long kiss. Yami sat Yugi back up and sat up as best he could with the smaller one sitting on his hips. They started another passionate kiss, each letting the other know exactly how they felt.

The two were so distracted by each other that they didn't hear a key being put into the door. "YAMI! YUGI! I'M BACK!" Duke yelled flinging the door open, his arms full of bags from the store.

The two lovers jumped and fell off the couch with an 'oof', Yami on top of Yugi. "Oops..." Duke said looking sheepishly at the two. "You guys could've at least gone to Yami's room to do that..."

Yugi looked up at Duke from his position of being pinned under Yami. "Duke... Do I need to remind you of my warning from earlier!?"

Duke thought for a minute and then gulped, his eyes widening with fear. "B-But, you guys were on the damn couch... I have to come home sometime ya know!"

"Its okay Duke, I've got this" Yami said looking up at his best friend with a wink.

Duke mouthed a thank you to Yami before Yami stood up, carrying Yugi bridal style. Yugi began to protest but Yami silenced him with another passion filled kiss. Yugi melted into Yami's embrace, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami carried Yugi to his room, Duke opened the door for them before quickly retreating to living room. Yami shutting the door with his foot.

**Me: Okay, I'm stopping the chapter here because I realize that I did indeed make a mistake and got my stories mixed up! I put something in the end of The Good & The Bad that was meant to be put in this story! and not that one! XD Oh yes, not only has writer's block attacked me multiple times but now I can't even keep my damn stories straight!**

**Yami: I told you that was for this story...**

**Me: YAMI! STFU!**

**Yami O_O' okay...**

**Me: Anyway, don't go looking for it if you haven't already read it, because I will have it repaired and edited by the time this is posted... If i remember XD If not.. well fk it! :D hahaha!**


	12. Ch 12: Good Morning Beautiful

**Me: And I'm back! I did, in fact, remember to fix The Good & The Bad. Can't believe no one caught that, or if they did they DIDN'T TELL ME! :D haha! :P Anyway, here is chapter 12! I wonder what really happened last night : lol! ^^ I guess we'll just have to find out... And here is where the part that was ruined in The Good & The Bad comes into play XD lol!**

**Duke: Nickey doesn't own YGO, any YGO characters, or anything that has to do with YGO :)**

**Me: Thank you Duke ^^**

**Chapter 12**

**Good Morning Beautiful**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful day in Domino. The sun was shining, a cooling breeze was blowing, birds were chirping. Everyone was out enjoying this beautiful day. Everyone except for two lovers that were still laying in each others arms.

Yami and Yugi were a mess of arms, legs, messy hair, and tangled sheets. That didn't stop them from being pressed up against each other though. Their shirts had been discarded in the living room, along with their shoes, the rest of their clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor.

Yami was curled around Yugi, his arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders, his legs pressed right up against Yugi's, his knees meeting the back of Yugi's knees, and his left cheek resting on the right side of Yugi's face, still nestled in his hair. Yugi was pressed back against Yami, his hands holding Yami's arms around his neck, his right ankle back on Yami's right leg, a peaceful little smile on his face.

Yami was the first to stir. He bent his neck and kissed Yugi on the right shoulder, placing a few kisses upwards and onto his neck. Yugi moaned in his sleep and tilted his head to the left, giving Yami more room for kisses. Yami hummed and kissed Yugi on the cheek before Yugi turned his head and kissed Yami on the lips. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep good?" Yami asked quietly.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed, closing his eyes again. " 'm not ready ta get up yet..." Yugi said nuzzling into Yami's arms.

Yami chuckled. "Okay, you just sleep as long as you need to" Yami said, kissing Yugi on the right temple before nuzzling back against the right side of his face.

Yugi smiled happily feeling Yami lay back down next to him. Just as he got ready to doze off again he was uncomfortable. Yugi started shifting, and Yami opened his right eye and glanced at Yugi. "Is something wrong, love?" Yami asked.

"I'm not comfy anymore" Yugi pouted.

"Ohh, c'mere baby" Yami said lifting up his head and turning Yugi to face him. "This better?" Yugi shook his head. "Maybe you just can't lay on your side anymore." Yami turned and laid on his back, propping Yugi up on his chest. Yugi laid his right cheek on Yami's chest, and traced patterns on Yami's chest with his left hand. Yami hummed in contentment, and closed his eyes, completely relaxed.

"Yami?" Yugi asks looking at Yami's chest curiously.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked, not opening his eyes.

"You never did tell me what Duke was going to say that day we met..."

Yami peeks his right eye open and sighs "I guess I can't hide it forever... Duke was about to tell you.. That... I'm... a good pole dancer..." He turns his head to the right a light blush covering his face.

Yugi can't help but giggle at him. "I guess you'll have to show me your moves one day" he whispers seductively.

Yami looks at Yugi and his eyes widen for a few seconds before a mischevious smirk covers his face. "Now THAT is one thing I'm looking forward to.." Yugi stretches up and kisses Yami. The kiss is filled with love, desire, and complete bliss. They pull away only to start a series of smaller kisses. Yugi crawled up and laid all the way on Yami's chest. "I love you" Yami said, his eyes half lidded from just waking up.

"I love you too" Yugi said his half lidded eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"What's wrong baby?" Yami asks, cupping Yugi's face with both hands.

"Nothing" Yugi said, tears spilling out "you just make me so happy."

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, his hands on top of Yugi's shoulders holding him tight. Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head. Yugi looked up at Yami and kissed him on the lips one more time before laying his head down, tracing patterns on Yami's chest again.

The two lovers laid like that for a couple more hours. Around eleven a.m. they decided it was time to get up. Yami sat at the end of the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles, his left arm wrapped around Yugi. Yugi was sitting with his legs curled up beside him, resting his head on Yami's left side. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled, Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled right back. Yugi stretched up as Yami leaned down and they met in the middle for a quick, gentle kiss.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Joey said walking in with the others in the middle of Yugi and Yami's kiss.

"Hey you guys" Yami said.

"Hey you two!" Ryou said coming over and hugging Yugi.

"So Yami, I see you've hooked up with the squirt" Bakura said punching Yami playfully in the arm.

Yami chuckled. "Squirt? Yugi isn't that little" Yami looked over thoughtfully at Yugi. He got ready to say something else to Bakura but Yugi interrupted.

"Don't you DARE say anything about me being short, Yami Sennen" Yugi glared playfully at Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi smirking, then turned Bakura "I think I should shut up..." He whispered to Bakura "He used my full name, that means shits gettin real..." Bakura busted out laughing. Yami laughed with him and turned to look at Yugi who had a pouty look on his face. Yami tried his hardest to hold back the laughs, he even folded his lips in to hold them back but he couldn't he chuckled at Yugi's expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said something about me being short didn't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled and leaned his head over on Yugi's. "No, I didn't say anything about you being short. I told him that you used my full name, that means shits gettin real. And he thought that was funny so he laughed."

"Oh..." Yugi said. "So what are you guys up to today?"

"Not much Yug, not much to do?" Joey said.

"Oh, well... Lets go see what there is to do" Yugi said. Yugi got up off the couch dragging Yami with him "We're gonna go get dressed and then we can all go do something together" Yugi said with a smile.

Yami and Yugi went into Yami's room and got dressed. "Dang it, I don't have extra clothes" Yugi pouted.

"Well, you look like you're a size or two smaller than me, try these, I've grown since I got these and they don't fit anymore" Yami said tossing Yugi a pair of leather pants and a tank top.

"Leather Yami? Leather is your thing" Yugi groaned.

"I don't know, I think you'd look sexy in some leather" Yami said smirking at Yugi and winking.

"One track mind Yami... One track mind..." Yugi mumbled grabbing the clothes off the bed and heading for the shower.

Yami laid back on the bed waiting for Yugi to get out of the shower. "Yaamiii" Yugi whined from the bathroom "I need help..."

Yami chuckled and got up off the bed, taking his clothes with him. He opened the bathroom door and held back a chuckle at what he saw. "Having troubles?" Yami asked smirking.

"This isn't funny Yami" Yugi said, attempting to glare at Yami, but his adorable amethyst eyes making it impossible.

Yami smiled. "Alright, let me help." Yami placed his clothes on the sink and began helping Yugi get into the leather pants. "There, see, that wasn't so hard" Yami brushed his hands off on his shorts and looked at Yugi. "You look good in leather, love" Yami said winking at Yugi.

Yugi took a look at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. "Hey, I don't look half bad in these, and they fit" He looked back towards Yami, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

Yami chuckled. "Okay little one, get your shirt on" Yami said, grabbing Yugi's shirt and slipping it on over the smaller one's head. "You're missing something" Yami looked at Yugi tapping his chin with his index finger in thought. He snapped his fingers once he figured it out and went back into the bedroom to search for something. "Here it is" Yami said as he pulled out a handful of what looked like belts.

"Yami, I really don't think I need a belt with these pants" Yugi said.

"Its not a belt to hold up your pants silly" Yami said coming over and looping the belt through one belt loop and let the rest hang on Yugi's hips. Then he grabbed a smaller one and put it around Yugi's right wrist, then he grabbed a silver chain and put it around Yugi's neck. "There" Yami said finally done.

"Are you done now?" Yugi asked.

"Oh don't be such a cry baby, you look fine." Yami led Yugi back into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. Yugi was shocked, he actually looked really good. 'This may be his style, but I'm pretty sure I might steal it' Yugi thought to himself, giggling at the thought. "Yami I think I'm gonna-" Yugi turned to see Yami undressing "YAMI! AT LEAST WARN ME BEFORE YOU UNDRESS!"

"Yugi... We had sex last night... You saw me naked, and then some... Get used to it" Yami chuckled as he climbed in the shower.

Yugi's face was bright red. He shook it off and started going through the cupboard in the bathroom. "Yami, is all this yours?" Yugi asked pulling out different colognes.

"Is all what mine?" Yami asked peeking his head out of the shower.

"This" Yugi said showing him different colognes.

"Everything in here is mine Yugi, Duke has his own cupboard for stashing" Yami said going back to his shower.

"Oh."

"You can use some if you'd like, I'm not going to tear your head off or anything."

"Oh, okay." Yugi looked through all the colognes, smelling each and every one of them. He found a bottle of cologne that he'd never seen before, there were a few bottles around it that he'd never seen either. "Yami? Where did these colognes come from? I've never seen them before."

Yami came up behind Yugi with a towel around his waist and looked at the bottles he was holding. "This one came from Egypt. They have some pretty exoctic colognes. Um, those three back there came from Egypt too. And this one here" Yami said pointing to the one in Yugi's left hand "Came from the US."

"Wow, really?" Yugi started smelling the ones from Egypt while Yami dried off and got dressed.

"Yep" Yami said putting on his socks. He pulled on his leather pants and was fixing his boxers as he walked over to Yugi. "I've had these for a while now" Yami said grabbing one of the Egyptian colognes from the back of the cupboard. "This one was my dads, matter of fact a lot of these were his. The man loved the smell of different colognes. This one was his favorite. I don't know why, it smelled musky at first, but after a while the smell relaxed a little and it actually smelled really good." Yami chuckled and sighed placing the bottle back in the cupboard. He walked over and picked up his shirt, putting it on and then drying his hair.

Yugi looked at Yami, he noticed a sad look in his eyes. "Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Hm?" Yami hummed turning back towards Yugi.

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents? Did something bad happen to them?" Yugi asked walking over to Yami and hugging him around the middle, laying his head on Yami's chest.

"They died a while back Yugi. The colognes are all I have of my dads, and this golden hoop in my ear is the only thing I have left of my moms." Yami said, holding Yugi's head.

Yugi turned his head and looked up at Yami. "Does it make you sad to talk about it?"

"A little, not as much now as it did before. I know their in a better place, and their resting with Osiris, Ra, and all the other Gods."

"Are those Egyptian Gods Yami?"

Yami chuckled "Yes Yugi, those are Egyptian Gods."

"Oh, well, I guess we better get ready, I'm sure the others are still waiting."

Yami smiled as Yugi bounced over pulled out a random cologne and sprayed himself with it, accidently spraying some in his mouth. "This stuff may smell good, but it does NOT taste good" Yugi said, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Yami started laughing at Yugi. "You're not supposed to eat it, love" Yami walked over and wetted a wash cloth, wiping Yugi's tongue off, and kissing him on the cheek.

Yugi blushed a little but smiled at Yami "Thank you" he said softly.

"You're welcome" Yami said kissing Yugi on the forehead before combing back his hair and putting on his accessories, and his smell good stuffs. **(A/N: I forgot how to spell the armpit deo word XD don't judge me! lol!) **Then the two hooked arms and walked out into the living room where their friends were waiting.

**Me: And I've embarrassed myself enough for one day XD heres chapter 12 you guys :D I hope you all enjoy! :) Cya next time! ^^**


	13. Ch 13: Out on the Town

**Me: Holy mother of Ra! I came up with the perfect continuance? continuence? anyway... of this story! :D**

**Yami: It only took you three weeks -.-'**

**Me: *sweatdrops and laughs sheepishly* heh heh... Ya know... um..**

**Yami: No, I don't know... Please... Enlighten me... -.-**

**Me: Don't you have somewhere else to be a cranky pants?**

**Yami: No, not really...**

**Yugi: I can think of a few places :**

**Yami: *smirks* oh... well... Looks like I do have a better place to be...**

**Me: o_o I don't even want to know... Anyway! Here we go onto chapter 13 :P I hope ya'll are ready for this... cuz the song that goes like "Ya'll ready for this?!" Is singin itself in my head XD lol! I'm gonna be honest, I was lazy with this chapter... So, sorry if it's not what you expected it to be XD And... Since those two are busy... I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :P**

**Chapter 13**

**Out on the Town**

A chorus of whistles rang out as Yami and Yugi appeared in the living room. "Damn Yug, you look amazin' in leather" Joey said winking at his best friend.

"You kinda remind me of a younger Yami" Duke chuckled.

"Cuz I was such a sexy beast" Yami said winking and slapping Yugi on the butt.

"Yami!" Yugi yelped.

Yami chuckled and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Oh c'mon, after everything we've been through you throw a fit because I smack you on the ass."

"I'm gonna smack you across the face" Yugi scolded Yami. Yami smirked and Yugi continued "You better knock it off, I am not afraid to punish you mister!"

Yugi pointed his finger at Yami while he spoke and Yami bit his finger. "You should watch pointing fingers there, love. You never know when it might come clean off" Yami winked while still holding Yugi's finger between his teeth.

"Let my finger go" Yugi whined. Yami released Yugi's finger. Yugi inspected his finger "You left teeth marks!"

"No I didn't" Yami said smiling at Yugi.

"You did too! Look!" Yugi shoved his finger up to Yami's face. Yami gently grabbed Yugi's hand and held it out to inspect Yugi's finger.

Seeing the teeth marks Yami kissed Yugi's finger "I'm sorry. Is that better now?"

Yugi blushed "Y-Yes, thank you."

"Good, now we can get going" Yami chuckled.

The group of friends left the hotel room and ventured out into the city that was Domino, Japan. Yugi and Yami walked hand in hand Yugi practically dragging Yami around town. They stopped outside of a dance club. "Hey Yami, does this bring back memories?" Duke asked smirking.

"Shut it Duke! I told you I'm not going there..." Yami glared at his best friend before turning away a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh c'mon Yami, they're having a competition" Duke whined.

"I'm going to kill you..." Yami growled.

"Do we need to have this discussion again?"

Yami narrowed his eyes and turned towards Duke. "You're pushing your luck Devilin..."

"Trying to" Duke said winking.

Yami growled but Yugi grabbed ahold of him. Yami turned towards Yugi and Yugi stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Yami's ear. "Ya know, I'd really like to see your moves..." he whispered seductively.

"Then I'll show you back at the hotel" Yami purred in Yugi's ear.

"You have a pole back at the hotel?" Yugi whispered putting his forehead against Yami's.

Yami's smile faded "You always have to point out the negatives don't you?" He glared playfully at Yugi.

Yugi grinned his goofy grin. "I'd like to show you off to the rest of the town too... Just so everyone knows that you're mine, and no one else can have you..."

"You are so evil..." Yami chuckled. "Alright Duke, lets head in here and I'll show these bitches what I'm all about" Yami smirked. He led Yugi into the dance club, holding hands the whole way.

While Duke and Yami walked in with smirks on their faces, Yugi walked in grinning, and the rest of their friends were completely confused. A couple of girls were dancing and fooling around on poles. Duke had a big grin on his face, Yami looked over and caught his friend's goofy grin. "Why are we here you guys?" Joey asked.

"'Cause this is going to be to great to miss" Duke said chuckling.

Yami smirked and sighed "I'm going to make an ass of myself Joey, and Yugi and Duke want to make sure you guys have a front row seat..."

"Okay...?"

"Just watch, this will be awesome" Duke said smirking at Yami. "Okay Yami, get up there and show them girls how it's done" Duke winked at Yami.

Yami sighed. "Just make sure no one touches me okay?"

"You got it bro" Duke gave Yami a thumbs up.

Yugi grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt "I'll touch you when I want" he said seductively. He yanked Yami down and kissed him roughly on the lips. "And if anyone touches you, I'll cut them..." Yugi whispered against Yami's lips.

"You truely are dark, love" Yami whispered back kissing Yugi again before continuing towards the stage. He took off his jacket and handed it to Yugi, leaving him in his tight black leather pants and black muscle tank top. Yami shook his head he couldn't believe he was about to do this just to show off in front of his boyfriend.

Yami jumped up on stage grabbing the pole and there were cheers all around. He'd been here before, and everyone knew exactly what he could do. Yami put his right hand up on the pole and swung his hips left and right all the way down to the ground. He grinded against the pole on his way back up. He wrapped his right leg around the pole and swung around to face the crowd. He winked at Yugi who was watching, his eyes wide and his mouth opened just a bit. Yami smirked, he had Yugi's complete attention, their friends' eyes were wide and they all looked shocked.

Yami stood in front of the pole facing the audience, he turned his head to the left and put his hands above his head grasping the pole, he grinded back down the pole. He stood back up and began his crazy tricks. The beat of the music dropped and it got faster. Yami spun around and gripped the pole, he flipped himself upside down and swung from the pole, before he bent his back and looked at Yugi once again. Yugi had dropped Yami's jacket, his mouth was now wide open and he hadn't blinked his eyes in a while. Yami chuckled to himself.

Yami climbed back up the pole before he came circling back around and dropping to the ground landing and doing the splits, turning to the left to look at Yugi seductively. He crawled to the edge of the stage, kissed Yugi on the lips and pulled him up on stage. Everyone cheered when Yami made Yugi stand behind the pole. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"You're allowed to touch me whenever you want remember?" Yami told him.

"Yeah, but you touched me" Yugi said completely confused.

"The same rule applies, my love" Yami purred into his ear before nipping his earlobe. "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything, just stand there, and by the way, you dropped my jacket..."

Yugi's eyes widened "Oops" he said sheepishly.

Yami chuckled "Don't worry about it, Duke will get it."

Yami put his left hand on the pole and stalked around it until he was behind Yugi. "Think you can move with me, baby?"

"Wh-What? B-But you said-"

Yami chuckled "Relax, all you have to do is what I tell you to, if you can't do what I tell you to do then I'll have you do something you can."

"O-Okay..."

"You're not the only one that likes to show off his trophy, my love."

Yugi closed his eyes and smiled, he put his hands on the pole and leaned back into Yami. He opened his eyes slowly, turned his head to the right to look at his boyfriend, and smirked. "Let's do this." Yugi suddenly dropped into the splits at the bottom of the pole.

Yami's eyes widened "I didn't know you could do that" Yami whispered loudly.

"I hope you don't mind if I add some of my own moves in" Yugi said winking up at Yami.

Yami raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Yugi brought his legs back together standing up and putting his back against the pole, facing Yami. "You tell me every day my dear Yami..."

"Then let me remind you" Yami said grabbing Yugi's chin gently in his right hand. Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, running his hand up Yugi's face and down his neck. His hand trailed up Yugi's arm to his elbow and back down to Yugi's hip. Yami kept his right hand on Yugi's left hip, and grabbed Yugi's right hand with his left hand. Yugi put his left hand on Yami's right shoulder, his elbow propped up in the air.

Yami pulled Yugi's hand forward, kicking his right foot forward, making Yugi step back to match his movements. Their eyes stayed locked and they followed each others movements. Their movements jerky but precise, and they were able to keep time with the beat. They continued dancing, dipping, spinning, and pulling each other around on the stage. Yami spun Yugi to a stop, turned on his heel, headed back towards the pole. He climbed up to the top, and spun the whole way down, his legs spread so he could land doing the splits. Yugi caught on to what he was doing and ran up to the pole after Yami had landed, he jumped, wrapped his right leg around the pole, and spun around the pole. He landed behind the pole, Yami in front of him, his right leg still wrapped around the pole he held onto the pole with his right hand and flipped his left hand back. The song ended and everyone clapped for the posing couple.

Yami brought his legs back together, he spun around the pole, grabbed the hand Yugi had behind his head and pulled him into a hug and a kiss. Yami walked over and jumped off the stage, he held out his hands, grabbed Yugi's hips and helped him down off the stage. "That was freaking insane!" Joey cheered running over.

"That was so bad ass" Duke said wrapping an arm around Yami.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his right arm around Yugi's shoulder "I had an amazing partner."

Yugi spun around and stood in front of Yami. "I had an amazing teacher" Yugi winked at Yami before stretching up and kissing Yami on the nose.

Yami chuckled "Let's go do something you guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Seto and Joey walked out first, followed by Ryou and Bakura, then Marik and Malik, then Mai and Serenity, Tristan and Duke walked side by side, and Yugi and Yami followed them all. Tea was left standing in the corner of the dance club, her mouth still hanging open from what she had just seen. 'That was so freaking crazy' she thought over and over.

**Me: Okay biznitches... That's all I got for now XD I've got so many stories going at once. Don't worry I haven't forgotten any of my In Progress stories, its just taking me a minute because I'm trying to add new chapters to my new stories while the ideas are flowing in :P**

**Yami: But she'll try to update at least once a week :P**

**Me: Right! But, with weather the way it is, don't expect to many updates XD**

**Yugi: *waves* Until next time!**

**Yami: Remember to R&R :) *waves***

**Me: And we'll give ya'll a virtual cookie! *waves* goodbye!**


	14. Ch 14: A Stroll Through Town

**Me: Here comes chapter 14 of Midnight Rider. Finally thinking up what I'm doing with this story :P**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Me: Well thank you Yami I didn't want to update my readers or anything... Ass.**

**Yami: ^^ I know :P**

**Midnight Rider**

**Chapter 14**

**A stroll through town**

"So anyways, Yami, where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Tristan asked.

"Actually, me discovering I could dance like that was a complete accident" Yami chuckled.

"Serious?"

"Oh yeah. Duke and I were staying in a hotel and we found out that it had a stripper pole in it, so we started goofing around on it and we were just being dumb and shit. But, I found out I could go upside down, do the splits, swing from that pole, and do crazy shit on it. It was pretty funny to be there" Yami said shaking his head.

The group started laughing. "So you accidently stumbled upon being able to dance on a pole" Mai said giggling.

"Yep. Crazy ass shit" Yami said.

"Truely he did accidently discover that he could dance on a pole" Duke said. "We were sitting there looking at the pole and I was like dude, dude, watch this shit. And I got up and started swinging around the pole, Yami turned on music and I was like look what I can do. And Yami is laughing his ass off, he had to lay down on the couch and hold his ribs because he was laughing so hard."

Yami started laughing "Oh my gosh, 'cause you fell on your fucking head! He was like look Yami, I can hang upside down off this pole like the strippers do! So he gets to the top, somehow, and he hangs upside down, but his legs weren't wrapped around the pole tight enough and so he fell down on his fucking head! I almost pissed my pants from laughing so hard!"

"I know" Duke said laughing "Funniest shit ever. But once we got all settled down Yami got up there and he was fucking amazing! I mean, he just like let himself go and he was swinging from that pole. I considered inviting girls over just to make some money off him."

"Jee thanks Duke, you are such an ASS!" Yami said.

Duke chuckled "Yeah, but where would you be without me bro?"

"Back home in Egypt" Yami said chuckling.

"Exactly, which means you wouldn't have met little Yugi over here" Duke said pushing Yugi into Yami.

Yami held on to Yugi, his eyes were half-lidded and a smile on his face. "Okay, I get the point Duke" Yami said as he put his forehead to Yugi's. "Thank you" Yami closed the distance between him and Yugi, giving Yugi a peck on the lips.

Yugi smiled as they pulled away, rubbing his nose against Yami's. "I love you" Yugi said.

"I love you too" Yami said, holding on to Yugi.

The two of them held hands as they continued walking down the sidewalk with their friends. Yugi leaned his head over on Yami's shoulder as they continued their walk. "So you guys. What are we planning on doing?" Yami asked wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"We can, go on a picnic" Joey said.

"And have some tea" Ryou said, holding hands with Bakura.

"Ryou loves his tea" Bakura said hugging Ryou close.

"'Kuraa" Ryou whined.

Bakura chuckled, but relaxed his grip. "So, what else can we have on our picnic?" Yami asked. Yugi motioned Yami down so he could whisper in his ear "Yugi, I really don't think that's a picnic food."

"But it's good" Yugi pouted.

"I know, but I don't think that's considered a picnic food."

"Who the hell makes the rules for picnic foods?!"

Yami chuckled "Oh, my RA! Well, I just don't think that is a picnic food. But we can have it."

Yugi smiled "Good, because it's my favorite."

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"Oh my gosh, Yugi! You want cinnamon rolls don't you?!" Ryou asked.

Yugi blushed and grinned sheepishly "Yeah, yeah I do..."

"He loooves his cinnamon rolls" Yami said chuckling.

"So" Yugi pouted.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing Yugi" Yami said grabbing Yugi's face gently.

"You're such a bully" Yugi said quietly.

"I know" Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami put his face in Yugi's neck so he could talk quietly where only Yugi would hear him. "How about tonight, I rub your back, and your legs, and massage your arms, and feet, just like you like. And I'll kiss your neck, and kiss down your spine, and kiss all your favorite spots" Yami whispered.

Yugi giggled "That sounds like so much fun. Will you really do that?" Yugi whispered pulling back to look in Yami's eyes.

"Yes, I will really do that" Yami whispered with a smile.

"I love you" Yugi whispered.

"I love you too" Yami whispered and pecked Yugi on the lips.

"Okay, before these two get any more mushy here on the sidewalk, let's keep on moving and get our picnic going" Duke said.

"Hell yeah" Tristan said.

"Alright, let's get moving" Yami said wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders again.

The group of friends headed back to the hotel so they could get together everything they needed for their picnic. Yami fixed Yugi some cinnamon rolls, so he would be happy, they weren't very big though. Yugi ended up eating three of them before they even left the hotel. "Yugi, baby, if you keep eating them before we go have our picnic, you're not gonna have any at the picnic" Yami said taking the fourth one from Yugi.

"But they're really good" Yugi pouted.

Yami got really close so he could talk to Yugi face to face. "I know they're really good, but guess what, you have to save some for the picnic." Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek and went back to making more cinnamon rolls. Yugi watched Yami's every move, sitting his chin on the counter and looking up at Yami with puppy dog eyes. Yami tried his best not to look over at Yugi, but those big amethyst eyes were sparkling and looked so sad looking up at him. "Okay fine! Here, but this one is the last one!" Yami said handing Yugi another cinnamon roll.

Yugi's eyes glittered with happiness "Thank you" Yugi said quietly.

Yami pulled the cinnamon roll away from Yugi "I want a kiss first, and not just a peck on the lips, I want a real kiss."

"Okay" Yugi purred as he stood on the palms of his feet to kiss Yami. The kiss was long and passionate, when they broke away they put their foreheads together. "Can I have my cinnamon roll now?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yes, you can have it now" Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Thank you" Yugi said smiling.

"You're welcome baby" Yami said smiling back at Yugi.

Yami continued making the cinnamon rolls, while Yugi ate the one he had happily. Yugi sat on one of the stools in the kitchen while he waited for Yami to make more cinnamon rolls. Yami started making little sandwhiches while he waited for the cinnamon rolls to cook. Ryou came out in the kitchen and helped Yami cook while Yugi sat and drank a cup of tea. Ryou made a pitcher of tea for them to take on their picnic.

"Okay, everything's ready you guys" Ryou told everyone.

Everyone grabbed something to carry. Yami looked over to where Yugi was sitting at the counter. Yugi's head was on the counter, and he was still sitting in the stool. "Hang on a minute guys" Yami said walking over to Yugi. Everyone looked over to where Yami was headed and saw Yugi with his head down.

"Is he okay?" Ryou asked.

Yami looked down and saw Yugi's eyes closed. Yami smiled and chuckled quietly "He's asleep" Yami said quietly.

"Really?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, he's out" Yami bent down so he could look Yugi in the face. He put his hand on Yugi's back and started rubbing in small circles. "Yugi? Hey. Are you gonna get up?" Yami asked quietly. Yugi blinked his eyes open a little. "Hey sleepy head, are you gonna get up and go on a picnic with us?"

Yugi nodded his head a little "Mhm" he hummed.

"Well c'mon silly, you gotta get up" Yami said trying to help Yugi up from his chair.

"Mnmn" Yugi groaned.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked leaning in so he could hear what Yugi was saying.

"My tummy hurts" Yugi whined tears in the corners of his eyes.

Yami sighed "I told you not to eat that many cinnamon rolls with that much tea" Yami told him. The tears ran down Yugi's face and onto the counter. "Aw, don't cry Yugi, it's okay. We'll get you somethin' for your tummy okay?" Yami looked up at Ryou "Ryou, will you see if we have anything for a stomachache? Please."

"Sure" Ryou said headed towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Ryou came back and placed a pill in a glass of water. "Here, have him drink this" Ryou said quietly.

"Thank you Ryou" Yami said taking the glass of water. "Yugi, drink this, it'll help your tummy ache." Yami sighed once he realized Yugi was asleep again. "He fell asleep again."

"Let him sleep Yami, we'll go on a picnic some other time. His tummy obviously hurts pretty bad. Maybe you should just take him to bed" Ryou said quietly.

"You guys go ahead and enjoy your picnic. I'll take care of Yugi. We'll join you for a picnic some other time. Just because one of us gets a stomachache from to many cinnamon rolls and to much tea, doesn't mean you guys can't still enjoy the picnic. We worked to hard to just forget about the picnic completely" Yami told the group.

"Are you sure Yami? We don't have to go on the picnic" Malik said.

"I'm sure" Yami said smiling. "Don't let Yugi's tummy ache ruin the whole picnic. I'll take care of him and get him feeling better."

"As long as you're sure Yami..." Serenity said.

"I'm sure" Yami assured her.

"Alright hun. Call us if you need anything" Mai said.

"I will" Yami said nodding.

The group waved goodbye to Yami and Yami picked Yugi up gently, carrying him back to bed. Yami laid Yugi down and went to get a wet rag. He placed the wet rag on Yugi's forehead and rubbed his stomach. Yugi rolled on his side and scooted back, motioning for Yami to lay next to him. Yami laid on his left side, facing Yugi, he fixed the rag so that it was back on Yugi's forehead. "You should rest some more" Yami whispered.

"I will, I just want you to lay here next to me" Yugi mumbled. "Will you keep rubbing my tummy?"

Yami chuckled softly "Of course" he said quietly. He started rubbing Yugi's stomach once again, humming quietly as he did so.

"Thank you" Yugi hummed, closing his eyes again.

"You're welcome baby" Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek. He started humming once again and Yugi smiled in his sleep.

**Me: And there's the end of chapter 14 :) Poor Yugi has a belly ache :( He'll be okay though :) I can assure you. Sorry, the craving had to be for cinnamon rolls, I've got a hankerin for some of them too! :D lol! Anyway! As always! *waves* Until next time guys! Bye!**


	15. Ch 15: L is for Love

**Me: And here come chapter 15 of Midnight Rider :) Last time little Yugi had a tummy ache, but, not to worry, Dr. Yami was there to take care of him, and cuddle him ^^ I must say, being trapped in the house without any distractions certainly has it's positives :) I can't believe I'm getting all these stories updated :D Just for you my fellow followers! :D**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: And now! Enjoy chapter 15 :)**

**Midnight Rider**

**Chapter 15**

**L is for Love**

Yugi woke up a couple hours later. When he opened his eyes Yami was still laying next to him, watching him sleep. "Good evening beautiful" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Good evening" Yugi whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah. Just laying here watching you sleep." A smile crossed Yami's face "You're so peaceful when you sleep."

Yugi smiled "You're such a flirt."

Yami chuckled quietly "I know. I just like telling you the truth."

Yugi scooted towards Yami and cuddled into his chest, wrapping his arms around Yami's middle. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, kissed his head, and nuzzled into his hair. Yugi giggled as Yami nuzzled into his hair, and Yami chuckled. "You're silly" Yugi said quietly.

"I know I am" Yami whispered back.

"You're very comfortable" Yugi whispered.

"You're very tiny" Yami whispered.

Yugi looked up at Yami, a pout on his face. Yami smiled "Yami, sometimes you're very mean" Yugi whispered.

Yami put their noses together "I'm not mean, I just like to pick on you. Your faces you make are adorable." Yami's eyes were half-lidded and he had a dreamy look in his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Yami puckered out his lips and Yugi tilted his head up to kiss Yami. They went from one kiss, to a bunch of little kisses, to one long, passionate, love filled kiss.

Yugi moaned into the kiss, pulling Yami on top of him. Yami pulled away from the kiss "Y-Yugi, you just got over a pretty bad stomachache. I don't think we should be doing this" Yami panted.

Yugi pulled him back down into another kiss "Yami, I'm fine" Yugi whispered against Yami's lips.

"You... Say you're... fine, but I... Beg to differ" Yami panted in between kisses.

Yami didn't get time to argue, as Yugi began stripping his shirt off. Yami unfastened the bracelets and choker from around Yugi's neck and wrists, before stripping off Yugi's shirt as well. Yami kissed down Yugi's face, to his neck, biting and sucking on his neck until a mark was made. Yami kissed the mark and kissed down the middle of Yugi's milky white, somewhat muscular, chest to his naval before coming back up to lick Yugi's right nipple. He nipped and sucked on the right one until he was satisfied with it, then moved to left to do the same with the left one.

Yugi pulled Yami back up to start another passionate kiss. Yami grinded his hips into Yugi's making both of them moan from the friction. Yugi wrapped his arms under Yami's, placing his hands on Yami's shoulder blades. Yami grinded their hips together again, Yugi moaned and pulled his short nails down Yami's back, Yami groaned, pulled away, and arched his back a little, attempting to escape the nails that were scratching down his back.

Yugi stopped his nails in the middle of Yami's back, and Yami laid back down, putting his face in Yugi's face, lust glittering in his eyes. "Oh you are so getting it" Yami growled.

Yugi smirked and his usually bright amethyst eyes were darker in color and glittering in want. "Give it to me good" Yugi purred.

Yami kissed Yugi roughly, rough enough to turn Yugi's petal soft lips purple. Yami reached down to undo Yugi's leather pants when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Yami? Are you guys busy?" Ryou asked.

"Depends on what you need" Yami said. Yugi brought him in for another passionate kiss.

"Um, well, I... I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute..." Ryou said shakily from outside the door.

Yami sensed Ryou's distress and motioned for Yugi to stop. Yugi saw the look on Yami's face and listened to what Ryou was saying.

"I... I just had some... Some questions to ask you" Ryou sniffled.

Yugi sat up, Yami turned to look at him and looked back at the door before turning and sitting next to Yugi on the bed. Yami noticed the big purple mark on Yugi's neck and wrapped the choker back around Yugi's neck. "Leave that on" Yami whispered. "Okay Ryou, go ahead and come in."

Ryou walked in and there were tears running down his face. "R-Ryou? Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry, if I'm interrupting something I can go talk to someone else" Ryou said nervously.

"You're fine Ryou, what's up?" Yami asked.

"Well... It's just..." Ryou sighed and sat at the end of the bed, facing away from Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi exchanged looks and looked back to Ryou. "I just... I feel like Bakura is pushing me away..." Ryou said quietly.

"Wh-What do you mean Ryou?" Yugi asked scooting to the end of the bed to sit next to Ryou.

"Well, it's just that we don't talk like we used to. And whenever I try to ask him what's wrong, he just says nothing and brushes it away."

"Ryou, I-"

"That doesn't mean that he's pushing you away Ryou" Yami said. Ryou and Yugi turned to look at Yami who was looking to the left out the window. "It just means that he's struggling on the inside. Give him time Ryou. If he doesn't come to you within fourty-eight hours just gently guide him into it."

"Y-Yami?"

Ryou's eyes widened a little bit "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Something is troubling him Ryou. He may not even realize that he's pushing you away." Yami turned and smiled at Ryou "Trust me, he'll come to you when he's ready, just don't let his distance bother you. He's fighting his inner demons right now, let him deal with it for a couple days. Then, take him aside, go do something you both enjoy, and talk about it with him. Tell him how you feel. He'll understand" Yami turned to look out the window again "I haven't known Bakura as long as you have, but I'm pretty good at reading people. Bakura just needs time. Give him a couple days, then, like I said, take him to do something relaxing. Like a walk on a beach, or a stroll through the park, and tell him how you feel. How his distance is making you feel. I will warn you however, he may lash out at first. Don't take it to heart. When he lashes out, look down at the ground and begin talking, you'll notice his body relax. Once that happens, look him in the eye and explain to him how much he means to you, and just how much seeing him hurting is hurting you."

Ryou's features softened "Thank you Yami, thank you so much. That's what I'll do." Ryou hugged Yugi and ran over to hug Yami. Yami chuckled quietly, and accepted the hug. Ryou ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yugi turned and smiled at Yami, who was once again looking out the window, a smile on his face. Yugi stood and walked over to sit by Yami on the opposite side of the bed. He kissed Yami on the cheek, and Yami turned to look at him, the smile still on his face. "When did you become so smart?" Yugi asked quietly, his eyes half-lidded lovingly.

Yami chuckled quietly and leaned his forehead against Yugi's. "I learned a lot over the years" Yami said quietly.

Yugi tilted his head so their noses were touching. "You really just made my best friend the happiest I've seen him in years" Yugi said quietly.

Yami leaned forward and tilted his head, their lips barely touching "I'm glad I could help" he whispered against Yugi's lips.

They closed the distance between themselves and started another long, passionate kiss. Yugi pushing Yami back on the bed. Yami chuckled quietly in the kiss as Yugi pushed him back. Yami laid his head back on the pillow, his eyes half-lidded and full of love, a smile on his face. Yugi sat up on Yami's hips, his eyes half-lidded and an amused smile on his face. "You like having control don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes... Yes I do" Yugi said, the amused smile never leaving his face.

Yami chuckled quietly "I love you, Yugi Motou."

"I love you too, Yami Sennen" Yugi said quietly as he leaned down to kiss Yami once again.

The two of them giggled and chuckled as they rolled around on the bed, getting tangled up each other once again.

**Me: Sorry, you guys will have to use your imaginations for that one :P lol! I know, I'm such an ass hole! :D bahahahahaha! And as always *waves* Until next time, Goodbye you guys :D**


	16. Ch 16: Loving You

**Me: Good news, and bad news guys! :D ANYWAY! Everyone usually wants the bad news first so that way the good news makes them smile again :) Unfortunately I'm not sure how great the good news will make feel you once you hear the bad news... So I'm not sure whether to tell you the good-**

**Yami: Oh my FUCKING Ra! Will you just tell them the good first and then the bad!**

**Me: You are SUCH an asshole.. Anyway! Good news is, here is another chapter for Midnight Rider :)**

**Yami: And the bad news? -.-'**

**Me: The bad news is I'm killing Yami in this chapter ^.^**

**Yami: WHAT!?**

**Me: *giggles* Just kidding~!**

**Yami: ASS!**

**Me: :P Anyway, bad news is, this is the final chapter for Midnight Rider :)**

**Yami: ...**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :P**

**Midnight Rider**

**Chapter 16**

**Loving You**

Yugi woke up to knocking on the door of Yami's bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, making sure he was covered he told whoever it was to come in. Joey walked in the room "Mornin Yug! Where's Yami?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi looked over and sure enough, Yami was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Everyone was standing behind Joey, glances went through the group of friends, but no one had seen Yami, not even Duke. "Damn it! Did you guys wake him up?" Yugi heard Yami yell. Yami came walking through the crowd in gym shorts and a tank top. "You guys are assholes."

"Where did you go? And what do you have?" Yugi asked seeing Yami's hand behind his back.

"Well! I know how much you love your cinnamon rolls..." Yami said pulling his arm from behind his back. "So, I went down to the bakery and asked the chef to make some fresh cinnamon rolls, just for you. I wouldn't have been gone for so long, except that I had to wait for him to cook them."

Yami crawled up in bed and handed Yugi the cinnamon rolls. "Thank you" Yugi said quietly. He turned his head and kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami hummed "Are you happy now?"

"I am thank you" Yugi said. He took a bite of one of the cinnamon rolls "And oh my gosh, their still warm and these are delicious!"

Yami chuckled "I'm glad you like them."

Yugi looked at the group still in the doorway. "You guys need to leave..."

Joey's eyes widened a little "Why?"

"Because I'm about to do things to him... Things you don't wanna be around to witness" Yugi smirked and Yami's eyes widened.

The group took the hint and closed the door behind them. Yugi put the cinnamon rolls on the night stand and got on his hands and knees above Yami's legs. Yami raised a brow and smirked "So... I take it they were good?"

"You could say that..." Yugi purred "I'd say they were... Orgasmic" Yugi lifted his eyebrows, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh yeah? Care to share?" Yami asked.

"You're about to get a taste" Yugi growled as he tackled Yami back on the bed.

Yami chuckled as once again they were so wrapped up in each other you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

**Me: I know, short little chapter, but I wanted to add this to the story :) I hope you guys enjoyed! Because I absolutely loved writing this story :) You guys are amazing, and absolutely awesome :) And as always guys! *waves* Until next time :) Or at least the next story :) Goodbye! ^^**


End file.
